Rather be with you
by Promise-V
Summary: Based on a song from Vanessa Hudgens. This my first Dasey Songfic so be nice when you review, although I wouldn't mind flames.


Well, I was listening to this song and I just had to make a Dasey song-fic. I hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer:** like you don't know already

Casey was getting out of the shower when her cell phone rang. She ran to answer it...

"Hey Em."

"Do you know that Freddie's having a party tonight?"

"And he wants me to be there?"

"Well, there'll be plenty of other guys there. I mean anybody who's anybody is gonna be there."

"Fine, I'll go but if he even says hello to me, I'm out. Okay?"

"Oh my gosh; thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Why are you thanking me?"

"Because I wouldn't be welcome if I wasn't going with you."

"I'm hanging up now."

"Pick you up at 9:30-ish."

Casey closed her cell phone and looked at the digital alarm clock sitting on her dresser, it read 6:16 PM. She went through her closet about three times and her younger sister's (who's 15/Casey's 17) closet about four. Casey couldn't find anything to wear. Finally, after searching her dresser drawers, she found the perfect outfit: a red halter mid-drift (to show off her belly ring), a pair of curve defining stonewash jeans, a pair of red flats (so comfortable to walk in), and her denim Louis Vuitton handbag (they really do exist). She walked downstairs to fix herself a snack before leaving, when her mother walked in the front door.

"Hey mom."

"Let me guess...party?"

"Yep."

"At Freddie's?"

"How'd you..."

"And anybody who's anybody is gonna be there?"

"I'm not even gonna ask how you knew that."

"I used to be your age once, I know these things."

"Where have you been all night and all morning?"

"I'm sorry if that bothers you, mom, but I have a life too ya know."

"You also have kids ya know who need their mother home, not out with heaven-knows-who!"

"This conversation is over, young lady."

"Yeah, whatever."

Nora went upstairs calling Lizzie's name.

'Great' thought Casey

There was a knock on the door. Casey answered it.

"Hey Em, you're early."

"Only by, like, an hour and change."

"Let me get my bag, hold on."

She ran upstairs to get her purse and then left the house to go to Freddie's party. Emily pulled up to Freddie's house and around a quarter to ten because of traffic. Emily parked, Casey got out and headed towards the front door. Emily ran to catch up. Casey opened the door and walked in, she was greeted with 'Hey's and 'Hi's from people she didn't know. She sat down at the bar and asked for water. Emily followed like a lost puppy.

**This is where the song fits in.**

Casey saw a guy approach her.

**I see you coming my way with a smile...**

He introduced himself as 'Derek Venturi'.

"Hey. I'm Casey. Casey McDonald."

"You see my friend over there, Sam, asked me to come over here and..."

**He sends a friend to ask me if I'm interested...**

"And?"

"Well, he's too shy to come over here and talk to you himself. I was wondering if you wanted to go over there and talk to him."

**You say, " He's the guy, you caught his eye, but he's afraid to come over he's a little shy so, why don't you come talk for a while?"**

"About that, well..."

He smiled; yes Derek Venturi smiled not smirked, when he saw how she looked at him.

**But I see your smile baby, the messenger may take the prize, and you see the look in my eyes...**

"You don't have to go over there if you don't want to."

**I'd rather be with you, baby. You know what you're doing to me, yeah, you're the one, the only one that sets it all on fire, yeah you, baby (and I can see you want to be with me) yeah, you know what I'm saying is true, I'd rather be with you...**

" It's not that, It's just..."

"I couldbring him over here if you want."

She couldn't even answer him before he called his friend over to her.

**It's you and me, but then you call him over, and your buddy makes three. I know you're just trying to do right...**

"Hi."

"Hey."

Derek stands sorta behind Sam but not really. Casey starts staring at Derek and Sam blushes because he thinks that she's staring at him.

**Try not to stare just a little too much, baby, it's impossible to fight...**

"How are you?"

"Great and yourself?"

"I'm doing good."

"To tell you the truth, I want to get out of here."

"Okay, I'll take you somewhere."

**Best of intentions. Do you really wanna give me away? It's only time; I'll make you mine. You know you can't deny me... There is nothing more that you can do; I'd rather be with you. **

"Sam, you know you can't go anywhere without taking my car and I don't think..."

"I'll be right back. Okay, Sam?"

"Okay."

Casey walks away, hoping that Derek is following her, but not knowing that he is. She goes out the door that leads to the backyard. When she turns around, there is Derek; waiting and waiting for her to make her move and when she doesn't, he does. He grabs her waist and pulls her close to him pressing his lips against hers.

**I'd rather be with you, baby, you know what you're doing to me, yeah, you're the one, the only one that sets it all on fire, yeah you, baby (and I can see you want to be with me) yeah you know what I'm saying is true, I'd rather be with you. **


End file.
